


[podfic] ladies who punch

by duckgirlie



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [17]
Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of Ladies Who Punch by DraycevixenWho knew how long you'd get with them before they'd have to leave to crush a super-villain's dreams of world domination or to pick up their dry cleaning.





	[podfic] ladies who punch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ladies Who Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517242) by [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology). 



 

download: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n0atcy0wbeo017w/Ladies%20Who%20Punch.mp3) (mediafire)

**Author's Note:**

> this was recorded for the podfic broken telephone fest/challenge! I knew as soon as I realised my prompt podfic was from Hark! A Vagrant that I wanted to do another from the same webcomic, and I picked this one both because I love Wonder Woman and Kate Beaton's version of her, and also I liked how this fic (as well as the prompt) are both ones that explore the meta aspects of Kate Beaton's strips on Holmes and Watson and famous comic characters.


End file.
